


Smutty Prank Wars-Cocksucker

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Smutty Prank Wars [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Prank Wars, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a prank a little too far...but at least he got a blow job out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Prank Wars-Cocksucker

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at about 3 this morning, so I quickly typed it up....I think I'm going to make a series on smutty prank wars

Dean got in and was about to start the Impala when he noticed Sam biting his lip and quickly turning the other way. Dean narrowed his eyes, quickly scanning everything in sight to make sure Sam had not rigged some sort of prank to get back at him for putting the itching powder in his boxers. He knew Sam was up to something because he was trying not to laugh, and Sam was hardly the type to just sit around and laugh stupidly at nothing. He barely laughed at half of Dean's jokes and Dean knew he was hilarious.

Dean tentatively started the car, the radio was at a normal volume. He was expecting it to be on full blast, another lame attempt to get him back. Dean shifted the car into drive and peeled out, smoking the tires. He was just starting to wonder what Sam had done, when the car behind him honked at him a few times. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror, wondering what the asshat's problem was. He was driving far over the speed limit so the driver behind him couldn't be honking because of his driving. He heard a muffled laugh then Sam cleared his throat. 

"Hey, cocksucker...what's your problem?"

Sam burst out laughing.

"Ooookay...." Dean said slowly. Just then another car honked then pulled up next to the Impala. The two girls in the car honked again and waved. Dean flashed them a smile as he sped ahead to try and catch up, but they had turned off in the opposite direction from where he was currently headed.

By the time a third car started honking at him, Dean was suspicious. He turned to Sam. "I swear to god if you fucked up my car in someway I will kick your fucking ass."

Sam tried to look innocent. He held his hands up and shook his head. "I know dude, I would never touch your precious car. Chill out." Sam bit down on the inside of his cheek and turned to look out the window. Dean whipped around and pulled into the nearest parking lot and slammed the Impala in park.

"What're you doing?"

"You're a cocksucker. You know that? I know you did something, all those assholes honking? I swear if anything is wrong with my car...." Dean shot Sam a murderous look and got out, slamming the door.

As soon as Dean was outside of the car, Sam burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down his face and his side hurt. He rolled his window down a little so he could hear Dean's reaction.

Dean looked over the Impala, so far nothing seemed to be off. There had to be something, people were honking at him and that never happened. He knew they were honking because of something Sam did, especially because it just happened three times in a row. He walked to the rear of the car and froze. A sign was taped to the trunk.  _Honk if you think I'm a cocksucker._ Dean was fuming. If the tape messed up the paint Sam was going to pay. He would pull the mother of all pranks on him. Dean carefully peeled the sign off and sighed with relief when it came off perfectly. He waded it up and returned to the driver's seat. 

He whipped the wadded up sign as hard as he could at Sam's face. "Could have fucked up the paint _cocksucker_."

 _Shut up Dean or I'll show you how much of a cocksucker I really am_ , Sam thought to himself. He was getting a little sick of his brother calling him a cocksucker, especially because he secretly wanted to suck his brother's cock. He was surprised and disappointed that Dean had not flipped out. He seemed calm, too calm. He was either plotting some sort of evil revenge or trying to make Sam flip out, not knowing what to expect.

 

It was now 3 a.m. Dean was driving through the night, wanting to just haul ass and get to the next job. As anticipated, Sam had fallen asleep. Dean had been waiting for hours for him to drift off. He had turned the heat up to tire him out, he even turned the radio down but Sam seemed paranoid and on alert. Eventually he passed out and Dean had a perfect prank to counter the stunt Sam pulled with his little sign. Dean eased the permanent marker out of his pocket. He grinned to himself. He couldn't decide if he wanted to write 'cocksucker' on Sam's forehead, or if he should draw a a cock next to his mouth. He decided he would start with the word, since Sam seemed to enjoy writing it down and slapping it on his precious baby. Then if he hadn't woken up he'd go for drawing a big fat cock spewing into his mouth. Dean bit down on his lip, he laughed at the thought of Sam's reaction. Better yet, Dean would play it off and maybe get Sam to go into a store with it. Oh god, that would be priceless. He'd have to get a video of that one.

Dean uncapped the marker and put his arm carefully above Sam's head. He took a deep breath and eased the tip down and drew a large 'C' on his right temple. Sam didn't even flinch. Dean was on the second 'k' when Sam stirred. He quickly pulled his hand back and placed it over the seat, concealing the marker. False alarm. Dean quickly finished the word and pulled out his phone. Better get a quick picture just in case. Dean took a few pictures from different angles then went back to work. He drew a dick starting at Sam's mouth and ending down his neck. Dean sucked in a breath then slowly blew it out. God this was so hilarious. He was such a pranking genius, a god even. He wished he could just get a good laugh out. Dean added a pair of balls and finished it off with a drop of come sliding down the corner of Sam's mouth. Dean snapped a few pictures and tossed the marker in the glove box. 

He saw a gas station ahead. Maybe he could get Sam now. He was dying to let out all the laughter he was holding back. He couldn't even look over. He risked a quick peek and a loud laugh erupted out of his mouth. He was tired as hell as it was, making him laugh harder. The thought of Sam's reaction just added to the hilariousness of it all. Sam was mumbling something, he blinked a few times then sat up. Dean bit down on his lip hard. He took a deep breath, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the big dick on the side of his brother's face. 

Sam looked over at his brother. He looked so fucking suspicious, his chest was quickly heaving in and out and he was biting down hard on his lip. He could tell he was holding back laughter. _Shit,_  Sam thought, _I am so screwed._

Dean pulled into the gas station. He turned the engine off and put his hand on the door knob to get out. 

"Get me some water."

"Go in and get yourself....cocksucker." Dean laughed and got out of the car. He knew Sam would follow because he would be dying of thirst by now. Dean noticed there was only the clerk working the counter and one other person pumping gas. He had been hoping for a much larger crowd, but it was extremely late. Oh well, it was still funny as hell. He positioned himself in the aisle by the counter, pretending to look over the magazines. He picked up the current issue of _Busty Asian Beauties_ and flipped through it while watching Sam get out of the Impala. He saw the guy pumping gas shake his head and laugh as Sam walked by.

Sam walked to the cooler and grabbed a few bottles of water. He was so tired he didn't even see his reflection in the glass. He walked up to pay for it. When the clerk, a guy about twenty years old, looked up he burst out laughing. Sam looked at him a little strange. 

"That'll be $4.95," he said with a chuckle.

Sam handed him a twenty. The clerk gave him his change and said, "Have a nice day, cocksucker." and burst out laughing.

Dean was roaring with laughter, bending over practically hyperventilating. The clerk could not have made it anymore perfect. Sam shot Dean a dirty look. He wondered if he had paid the guy to say it. Sam looked over at Dean who was still laughing it up. Sam was just about to turn and leave when he noticed his reflection and gasped. He ran into the men's room with Dean right behind him. Sam tried to push the door closed but Dean barreled his way in. Dean kicked the door closed and locked it. Still laughing hard.

"Dean....you are so fucking immature. No, you're....you're..."

Dean smirked, "A cocksucker?"

That was the last straw. Sam pushed Dean up against the wall. "Hey chill out Sammy, just a little pay back for what you did to me earlier. You started it."

"You think I'm a cocksucker Dean?"

"Well...it's kind of hard to-to..." Dean burst out laughing. "I can't take you seriously with a fucking dick on your face dude."

"Jealous it isn't yours?"

Dean stopped laughing. "Wh-what?"

"That why you call me a cocksucker Dean? Wish I'd suck your cock?"

Dean gulped. As much as he did want Sam to do that, he would never admit it. It wasn't the reason he called him that, he was just messing around. Dean felt himself growing hard with the thought that Sam was talking about giving him head.

Sam pressed up against his brother. "Answer the question, Dean."

"No, that's not why I call you a cocksucker Sam."

"The other fucking question." Sam gripped Dean's shirt in his fist. He saw Dean's eyes flicker down to it then back up at his. "Come on Dean, you must really want it bad. I can tell."

Sam ran his hand roughly across the growing bulge in his brother's jeans. Dean opened his mouth to protest, did he really want to start this? Sure he had thought about things he wanted to do with Sam, things that brothers should never do. But he never thought he'd actually let anything happen. But who was he to turn down a blow job. Dean reached down and unbuckled his belt. Sam pushed Dean's hand out of the way and pushed his zipper down, then jerked Dean's jeans and boxers down past his thighs.

Sam licked his lips and went right in to slowly but forcefully teasing his tongue across the crown of Dean's dick. He spread the precome that was sweating out along his shaft. Dean sucked in a breath and let out a moan at the feeling of his brother's hot, eager tongue greedily swiping across his cock. Sam sucked down hard on the tip, digging his tongue roughly into his slit then gliding it up the vein and down his balls.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean moaned breathlessly. He jerked his hips forward desperate for Sam to take him in. Sam wrapped his hand around the base and twisted his fist up and down his entire length as he slowly took Dean in inch by inch. He pulled back and Dean thrust hard into his mouth, gasping as his cock was met by his brother's hot wet mouth. Sam swallowed down and when he felt Dean hit the back of his throat he started bobbing his head up and down. Dean was circling his hips and thrusting into Sam's mouth. A constant stream of curses, moans and grunts flew out of Dean's mouth as Sam took him in deep and fast. 

"Shit Sammy...oh son of a bitch," Dean moaned as Sam's tongue wiped across his leaking head. Sam sped up, sucking down hard and swallowing Dean's dick down his throat. Dean felt Sam's teeth barely brush across and jerked. Sam started rolling his balls in his hand, rubbing the sensitive skin underneath as Dean bit down on his lip, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. Dean curled his fingers through Sam's hair, grabbing handfuls and pushing him down faster. He jerked Sam's head up so he would look up at him. Sam stared right into his eyes, holding his eye contact. Dean's mouth fell open and his knees started to wobble. He leaned back against the wall and moaned out Sam's name as he came hard, his come shooting down his brother's throat. Sam sucked down on Dean until he stopped bucking his hips. He wiped his mouth and stood up. Dean's pupil blown eyes stared into his as he pulled his jeans back up.

Sam smiled, turned to go out the door then paused. "Let's find a motel, _fucker_."

"Are you saying...?"

"Let's go find out if you can live up to your reputation." 

 


End file.
